


A Tent Under the Stars

by lunarsanctum



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsanctum/pseuds/lunarsanctum
Summary: Woodie has been meaning to confess his feelings towards Wes. However, he wasn't sure how to go about it. One night, he finally figures it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaktusJuice (masqueOFmacabre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueOFmacabre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The West Woods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232046) by [CaktusJuice (masqueOFmacabre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueOFmacabre/pseuds/CaktusJuice). 



The sun started to set on the horizon and Woodie was heading back to his camp that he shared with an adorable mime named Wes. They had been getting closer and closer with every passing day, he had been meaning to tell his companion something. However, it wasn’t nearly as easy as he would have liked. Lucy kept asking what his plan was, how was he going to say it, how was Wes going to even take it.

“We shouldn’t conclude how he is going to react now, let’s just focus on right now?” Woodie had confessed to his axe much earlier, due to his behaviour around Wes, Lucy had picked up the pieces fast.  
“Alright, but if it doesn’t go well. Just saying I told you that you should plan it.” Lucy squeaked, Woodie rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to think too hard on it, he wanted to the point where he was forced to say it. The lumberjack shook his head, he needed to focus on getting the wood on the fire before it went out.

As he entered the camp, Wes stood near a small fire in a big fire place. The small man gave him a wave of greeting, as part of his usual demeanor. Woodie smiled in return, due to the fact he had a bunch of logs. He dropped them a good distance away from the fire before grabbing and then throwing them onto the fire. Woodie then felt a slight tap on his shoulder, which he knew immediately as Wes wanted to show him something.

The two had gotten a tent a while ago, sadly they didn’t have enough for two so they took turns using it. He noticed something different about the tent though, there was a cover over what looked like a way to look out at the stars while being in the comfort of the tent.

“You did that?” Woodie said, putting up the little flap to see the thread that kept it on. Underneath it, thread and webs made a sort of bug catcher. He laughed. “You really put a lot of work into this.” He looked back to his companion, who nodded and seemed rather happy with his achievement.  
“Wes, I was wondering if maybe we could try looking out of this tent tonight then, uh, together. After all, it would be like a little party.” The lumberjack asked, Wes put his finger to his chin as he was thinking before nodding.

With that, they started to cook the rations for the night. Sadly, it looked like they were having stale berries since Woodie got distracted with trying to plan a confession, so he hadn’t picked any berries. After their silent dinner, they headed to the tent. They both climbed it, there was… A slight amount of room for a second person.   
  
“Wow, it feels more roomer with that flap open. Plus, when the sun rises it would wake you up too.” Woodie acknowledged, Wes nodded happily. There were a couple stars out.  
“Do you possibly want to hear a story?” Wes looked over to Woodie, vigorously nodding. His companion clearly enjoyed the thought of being told a story, Wes moved closer to Woodie so he could close the tent door.  
  
“That star right there,” He pointed to one that was on the furthest right upper corner of the flap, nearly able to be seen.   
“It tells a story of two young men, they had both come together in the most unlikely of times. When they were both in danger of dying from the hazardous wild that they were forced into.” Woodie took a small pause, Wes looked very invested in the story already, the lumberjack couldn’t help but smile before continuing.  
“Over time, one of the men started to feel very passionately towards the other one. He was scared that his buddy didn’t feel the same way, so he kept it to himself. The more he kept it to himself, the more he started to really wish to tell.” Wes was leaning into him, Woodie tried to think of where to go with the story while trying not to overthink the fact that he was still trying to tell Wes that he liked him.  
“He made a plan where the two would both be in a good place if they were to separate due to his feelings, but he was still scared. Despite his fear, he decided to tell him.”  
  
“I love you.” Woodie said, distinctly and more to his companion. Wes looked up at him, his smile wide before he planted a kiss on Woodie’s cheek. Then he moved to pull some dirt from outside the tent and wrote ‘I love you too’ before curling up to him again. Woodie was already red in the face from the kiss, but the fact that Wes had wrote it clearly in the sand made him even more taken aback. Woodie took a deep breath, before he laid down and Wes started to get more comfortable. Woodie soon noticed that Wes had fallen asleep, he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and joined him in dreamland.


End file.
